


home, sweet and destroyed home

by FernShaw



Series: Lacenet week [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, honestly that's really hard to tag, i guess ??, look I like experimenting with stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lace decided to follow Hornet to Hallownest. This place was the spider's pride, but ... Would it be enough for her lover's expectations ?Lacenet week 2020 Day 7 : Pride
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	home, sweet and destroyed home

Hornet never felt so nervous. She shouldn't be. Being here was why she fought so hard. Against Lace. Against an entire kingdom. She did everything to be able to come here and ... She should feel happy. She made it, she did everything she could to get out of Pharloom. It could've felt like she wasted an enormous amount of time yet she didn't. Because she met Lace. It was ... A pretty weird first meeting. Not really romantic nor even friendly. But somehow they slowly got closer through their fight, until they decided to fight together. No one was expecting such thing but the two girls not only got close, but became too close to ever be able to separate them again. They were addicted, unable to think of leaving each other ever again. Still, Hornet's goal was to leave Pharloom. She couldn't just not do such thing. Her whole kingdom needed her. Her siblings probably missed her too. And because she couldn't stay, Lace left. She took the hard decision to leave the place she always knew just to stay with Hornet. She didn't care how hard life might be in a kingdom in ruins. She was with Hornet that was all that mattered to her. 

And that's the exact reason Hornet was so nervous. This kingdom... It was her everything. Her pride. Something she always cherished and protected with her soul and body. And ... She never had anyone tell her anything about it. She knew it was nothing else than ruins and only a few souls left to make this a little lively and she was scared to hear that ... This was nothing to be prideful of. That it was not enough. She wanted to feel happy about what she accomplished, of how she protected this place and saved it with her siblings. She always had this idea in mind if her tribe congratulating her about her efforts, knowing she did her best for everything. But now, only a few peoples knew what it first looked like. And Hornet started to believe that theses destroyed buildings were clearly not enough for Lace. 

With her first feet inside the kingdom, she recognized a place. Still covered in ash, but nothing was getting out of the Wyrm's body now. The snow had stopped falling, once and for all. Lace felt her whole body shaking as she slowly walked in the weird soft substance, looking at every detail of the place could offer her. 

"This is ... Wonderful. I never imagined such place could exist. What is this thing on the ground ? Why is everything so ... Soft and Pale ?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's on the ground. Really."

"I'll take your word for it."

The two girls walked for a bit before Hornet jumped backwards, only to see a dead body falling on the place she was staying on. 

"Wha- What's that ? Does it rains dead bodies here ?" 

"Mmmh ... I would say so, yes. But they're not coming from anywhere. Look up. Do you see this place really high up ? It's called the coloseum of fools. It's a place where bugs fight to death just because they either find it fun or want money."

"It sounds ... Special. And a bit weird to have such a lively place, well I mean, deadly but also with people living there- errrh that's hard to describe. What I mean is, I wasn't expecting to see such place in a dying kingdom. Have you ever been there ?"

"I would admit that seeing such place is rather ... Strange. But this is one of the places of Hallownest that keeps attracting curious outsiders that seek to be adored but most of them fell in the claws of the master of this place. I've been here in the past. Let's say it's ... Good for training. I'm not fond of killing just for the sake of killing."

"Understandable."

The two girls continued their route throughout the kingdom's edge, avoiding the numerous pools of acid to end up in a long and dark corridor. It wasn't the best part of their journey, clearly. It was incredibly moisty, full of explosive creatures and brought to a place that looked like a stag station but actually wasn't. But the vision they had when they finally got out of it was splendid. The city of tears have them a wonderful vision of ancient buildings in dark shades of blue, bringing in a strangely calming atmosphere. The water didn't felt annoying anymore, it just was a part of the ambiance.

"This ... Is such a marvelous place."

"Welcome to the city of Tears. It was a lot more lively in the past but ... I guess it's still pretty. I like coming here when I need to get some rest, I'll bring you with me if you want."

"It would be lovely"

The two girls continued their journey towards the nearest stag station. The atmosphere of the place was appeasing. Hornet slapped the bell and soon enough the ground started to tremble until a big creature came out of the tunnels, a smile on his face. 

"Princess ! It is good to see you back. And am I seeing someone new ?"

"Thank you stag. It is also good to see you. You are not mistaken, this is Lace. She is from Pharloom and decided to come to Hallownest with me after our time outside of the kingdom."

Lace smiled and waved at the creature. 

"I see I see... It is always nice to see new faces around. I am guessing you'll be heading towards Dirtmouth ?"

"You are correct."

The two girls got in the seats on the back of the creature that quickly lead them to the town. They thanked him, took the elevator, opened the door and ... Saw the town.

Still small. Still crumbling. Hornet's heart melted. She ... Really wanted to show Lace something she loved. And she did. But ... Was it worth it ?

She felt her eyes starting to get moisty. She wanted to feel proud of this place. This was her home. She fought for it, do hard ... Yet it felt like not enough.

Seeing that, Lace decided to make a move. She grabbed Hornet's hand and simply asked a small question"

"How many years did you spend protecting this place ?"

"...Too many to count."

Lace slowly hugged the spider, her heart shatered by the idea of seeing her in such distress.

"I'm proud of you. I mean it. It's a wonderful place and you did an amazing job protecting it."

Hornet simply couldn't hold it anymore. She started to sob against the body of her lover. She was proud and had the right to be proud. This was her home. 

And now it was Lace's too.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAW that was a really hard week for me, but I'm proud of what i accomplished. I really hope you enjoyed my writing, I put all my heart into them and I wrote some stories I had in mind for quite a while. I had to skip day 5 for health issues but that was already great.   
> Please remember that if you want to support my writings, leaving a comment is the best thing to do !!


End file.
